Four Swords Links!
by CreativeChilde
Summary: A short story written for random laughs in my Creative Writing class. Go ahead, read, laugh and enjoy and then think, WHAT THE HECK DID I READ THAT FOR? i did the same... k for the word "boxers"


**Disclaimer: **Yeah I don't own anything of zelda, yeah.

**Explaination:** I wrote this for a ridiculous contest in my Creative Writing class. Yeah... Yeah... totally not what i really write. please excuse and laugh. And this is Zelda Four Swords too.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the princess Zelda, with her cascading gold hair (even though she's like 12 in face and figure) spun around in shock. There was a hole in the wall! "WHAT THE?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

She ducked down as another hole was made in the roof! "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!"

Zelda jumped under a table as the window busted in! "SOME ONE SAVE ME! HELP!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Zelda quietly counted in her head for ten seconds, but no more screaming was heard. Really carefully, she peeked from under the table. There were four strange men in her chambers!

Zelda jumped out from under the table. "Who _are_ you people?!"

The four men, wearing the same clothes, but one in red, one in blue, one in purple and one in green, turned around and pointed at her gasping in unison! And then, really fast, they formed a strange pyramid with purple on top and he asked her, still pointing, "Are you Princess Zelda? THE Princess Zelda?"

"Uh yeah. Duh." She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. In a bossy voice she said, "what's it to you?"

"WE'VE COME TO SAAAAAAAAAAAAVE YOU!" the blue guy ran forward to her, toppling over the rest of the pyramid because he was the bottom.

"STAY BACK!" she used magic and he flew across the room and made another hole in the wall.

"oooh, that looked painful." The red and purple one winced. The green one stared in silence.

"Sorry, we're the Four Swords Links," the red one stepped forward and gave her a card, "This is our business card. We're in the business of saving princesses and kingdoms and time and the like."

"Yeah." Said purple. Green stared for a while and then pulled out his own card from his tunic.

"No, Green, shut up. She doesn't need more than one card." Red kicked green, who cried in silence.

"aww…" Zelda took the Green Link's card anyway and stuffed it in her blouse top like the first one. The green Link was happy.

"Anyway…"purple rolled his eyes. "we were called and told you were totally gonna get it and so here we are. To protect you."

Green nodded.

Red looked around the room, "This place is a mess, I thought you had maids. I mean, you ARE a princess."

Zelda shrugged, "I didn't like my human staff so I downsized them and hired some goblins and monsters instead. They sure keep truants off the lawn and clean up their messes and don't gossip about my many lovers."

"GASP!" blue said from outside, no one else seemed to notice or care what she said, in fact…

"What?" red pulled his finger from his ear and looked for wax. "Didja say something purple?"

"Naw." he was looking into Zelda's closet. "wow. Look at all these useless clothing."

Green lay on his back on the floor squinting at the ceiling.

"I mean seriously." Purple rolled his eyes. "you only ever wear one dress!"

"how would you know that!?" Zelda gasped.

Silence. All the links looked at her.

Blue coughed.

"We watch you." Red said.

"EEEK!" Zelda ran out of the room.

Excitedly, the green link jumped up and waved his arms in the air. "What is it!?" red shouted, hitting him again.

Green showed him the card in his hand!

"WOOT!" the other three chimed. "POKER!"

--

Three hours later:

Zelda sat on the chair in the "secret dungeon", handcuffed to the arm.

A big, ugly, smelly man with crazy orange hair paced in front of her. "WHERE ARE THEY?" he bellowed.

Zelda sighed. "I DON'T KNOW! They said they were going to protect me and they've been stalking me! They should be here!"

Ganondorf rubbed his chin in thought. "HMMMM."

**Meanwhile:**

Red, blue and purple were all shivering in their respective boxers, playing "just one more hand" of strip poker to win their stuff back. Green, however, was sitting with it all piled behind him and a puzzled look on his face. He looked down at his cards and they looked back up at him, except for the one with the single heart on it and the other with ten hearts. Why did he always get the same cards?

Chewing on his lip, he lay down the five cards one at a time. Ace. King. Queen. Jack. Ten.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" chorused the other three. "WE LOOSE AGAIN!? HOW"

Green Link shrugged. He didn't even know how to play the game in the first place!

* * *

THE END?

xD for your entertainment of course...


End file.
